A ray of light
by iluvtheo.c
Summary: Two years have passed since the war. Hermione stuck in a life of misery sees a ray of light in the form of Draco Malfoy. hope u like...please review
1. lonely

**Hey this is my first ever story so I would really love it if I got some reviews to tell me how I've done and any suggestions! Thanks I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with harry potter!**

The Ministry of magic seemed eerily empty that morning. For so many years there had been a constant business about the place as every department, in one way or another, had been involved with the attempts to track and capture Voldemort: the most feared sorcerer who had haunted the wizarding world for so long. Now the war was over, Voldemort was dead and his Death Eaters all either killed or imprisoned. There was a strange calmness about the place, like there was nothing much to do.

In the department of Magical Law Enforcement Draco Malfoy was twirling his wand between his fingers. He sat at his desk bored and looked around his work place; he saw all of his colleagues seemed to wear the same bored look on their faces except that they were all together. They sat together around one person's desk, sharing their boredom.

Draco however, sat away from them, alone. It was the same everywhere he went now, nobody wanted to know him since his father had been named and shamed as a Death Eater and sent to Azkaban. It was hard for him to work with people who barely even acknowledged him, never mind speak to him, but his job was the only thing left in his life now.

He got up slowly from his desk looking over at the other witches and wizards; he couldn't take the whispers and dirty looks he received from them any longer so he headed into the corridor. He quickly turned the corner, anger taking over him;

_It's not my fault my dad was a death eater, why are they all taking it out on me?!_ He thought to himself as his pace quickened and he tried desperately to reach a place where he could just sit for a while to be on his own. He was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and soon went crashing into a witch whose arms where full of rolls of parchment.

"Watch where you're going." He spat at the witch who was trying desperately to pick up all of the parchments that had scattered on the floor. The young witch stood up whispering apologies and Draco stood back in shock. Hermione Granger stood in front of him.

"Hermione Granger! I didn't know you worked here!"

"Draco," her tone was biting, "Yeah I have been ever since we left school. Can't stop I'm a bit busy!"

He watched her disappear down the corridor. Draco had not seen Hermione since the day in court 2 years ago where she along with Ron had witnessed his father being sentenced to life in prison.

_She looked tired,_ he thought, remembering the bags under her eyes.

He did not bear a grudge against her or Ron anymore. Too much had happened to them all since they left school, too many people had died for him to be filled with hate towards them.

He turned towards the lift and pressed to go down, deciding to go home- after all he had to prepare himself for a meeting he wasn't looking forward to tonight.

**Ok there you go! I really hoped you all like it! **

**Lots of love x**

** You'll never walk alone**

** L.F.C**


	2. When Malfoy expects

**hey thanks for my 2 lovly reviews i was so happy with them!! :) heres chapter 2 i really hope u all like it! happy reading**

**disclaimer..idont own harry potter**

Draco Malfoy awoke early that morning after a restless sleep and would have given anything to just have the night back again so he didn't have to get up to face the day.

He stood at the cold hard steps of Azkaban prison; waiting to meet his father. He had deep dread at the bottom of his stomach, knowing the meeting would be brief but filled with put downs and accusations. Reluctantly, he sat down at the table waiting for his father to enter the room.

"Draco." Lucius said flatly.

"Hello father, how have you been?" Draco asked trying desperately not to sound too cheerful.

"I'm in prison Draco." his father stated simply.

"Yes, err.... things are going great at work."

"Don't lie; I do have visitors other than you Draco. One of whom happens to work in your department," Draco's fake smile disappeared, "Oh yes he has had lots to say about you!"

Draco gulped, as his father's smirk grew wider.

"The conversations I have had with him only prove you're the waste of space that I always knew you where!"

_Here we go!_ Draco sighed under his breath.

"You can't do anything right can you?! I gave you every opportunity money could buy and what do you repay me with? Not with the success that I expect! No you repay me with nothing but utter disappointment! My patience is quickly running out Draco. Sort your mess out!" His father stared at him for what seemed like forever with harsh cold eyes.

"Yes father-I'm sorry!" Draco's eyes fell to the floor. His father stood up abruptly staring down at him with utter disgust.

"What would your mother say?!" he asked coldly before leaving the room not looking back at his son.

His father's words cut into him like a knife. He knew that Draco's one weakness was the memory of his late mother, who had been killed at the hand of one of the Aurors in a fierce battle.

He walked into the Ministry of Magic late determined to do something worthwhile yet having no idea what exactly that would be. He knew full well that there was nothing on his desk that he could do so late at night yet every ounce of him wanted to prove his father wrong. He looked at his desk searching for something, anything! He finally gave up, exasperated.

_It's him that's brought all of the shame on the family yet he acts like it was me, _he thought angrily to himself.

Eventually he got up, defeated and slowly pushed the button on the lift. When the doors opened was greeted by Hermione Granger. "Draco? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I was just forgot something, what about you? Why are you here?" He asked.

"Didn't want to go home." She said quietly starting at the floor of the lift. He looked at her in surprise.

"Oh...me neither really" He replied.

"Rough day?" she asked.

"You could say that. I went, well I had to go to visit dad in prison."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably next to him, "That mustn't have been fun," she noted dryly.

"No it wasn't." There was palpable pain in his voice. The lift came to a stop and the two hesitated as they came to the exit.

"Err well goodnight Draco" Hermione said trying to smile.

"Yeah goodnight Hermione." They both walked in opposite directions stopping after only a few steps. Both turning to talk to each other at the same time, they let off a small laugh.

"Would you like to go for a drink?" Draco asked, knowing she was bound to say no. How could she say yes? After all he had made her life hell in school and his father was the Death Eater who had helped Voldemort to kill her best friend.

After a moment she replied, "Yes, ok." She sighed deeply, looking towards the fireplace and knowing full well what would be waiting for her when she got home.

**okay thanks for reading please review**

**luv R xx**

**you'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c **


	3. Nightmares

**hello, me again! please Read and Review. Thanks xx**

**disclaimer..i dont own harrypotter!**

Hermione placed her bag down nervously on the table; she was late again tonight, very late.

She felt her whole body fill with a familiar sense of dread. For a few hours she had escaped, escaped this dull and miserable routine that she was stuck in. All she and Draco had done was talk....about everything. She told him some things that she had never even imagined she could tell him, considering the animosity between them in school. But it had felt easy to talk to him, surprisingly easy.

She walked into the kitchen where Ron sat, staring at the walls. His face looked pale and his eyes where sunken as they always were these days.

"Hi." She whispered gently kissing his cheek. His face felt cold, like he'd been sitting there all day.

"How are you?" She asked sitting down next to him.

He nodded silently.

She sat there not knowing what to say, "I've had a really busy day at work, I err had loads of paperwork to do because of that big mistake Valerie did the other day, do you remember I told you about that!?" She looked at his expressionless face.

"Yeah well...err...I haven't stopped all day..... I was thinking Chinese for tea. What do you reckon? Ron?"

"Not hungry" He grunted tuning his back to her as he walked out the room.

_Alone again_, she sighed deeply.

She sat up in her bed; beyond tired, her eyes ached to close but she wouldn't let them. She stared at Ron lying next to her. He laid tossing and turning having another one of his nightmares about that day.

The memories haunted him of the day Harry had died; he would always replay them over and over again in his head. Night times where the worst, Ron seemed to lose all sense of reality, totally lost in the memories. He would see it all over again. The screams, the cries, the shocked silence followed by death.

Hermione knew of his torment, and silent tears ran down her face. It killed her to see her once happy, funny boyfriend reduced to so much pain. Every night she heard him relive Harry's death.

"HARRY!" Ron sat bolt up straight in bed, sweat dripping of his back. He gasped for air as reality sunk in.

"Ron ssh it's alright, you're ok!" Hermione said desperate to soothe him.

"No!" He cried, "No Hermione it's not alright, it'll never be alright." He whispered, "It was all my fault."

"Oh please, please Ron you've got to stop blaming yourself. Please. Harry's death was not your fault." She gently stroked his back to reassure him.

"Then why? Why won't they go away? It's been two years!?" He asked her, his voice shaking as he held desperately onto her hand. She pulled him into an embrace, tears freely running down her face at the sight of his eyes so full of fear and pain.

"The nightmares will stop in time, I promise you."

Ron placed his head on her shoulder wanting desperately to believe what she was saying was true. Slowly after what seemed like hours of just holding him in her arms Hermione was sure Ron was asleep. She didn't know how much more she could take of this, the same thing every night, the same routine, the same pain.

**thanks for reading, please review**

**lots of luv**

**R xx **

**you'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


	4. everything changes in time

**Hey!... I'm really sorry I gave up on this story but thanks sooo much to Hafthand( Newcastle are my 2nd favourite team!!!!!! gladu like ourbeautiful song!)and lilyqueen777 for your lovely reviews that inspired me to write more on it! Thanks u guys! I gave up cos not many people were reviewing...I know that's a silly excuse sorry!....anyways I hope you enjoy cos this chapter is dedicated to u two and of course Helen(mountaineer47)...what would I do without you! Xxx**

**Happy reading...**

She was searching for him. She had no idea why exactly but over the past few days there had been so much more on her mind that she just needed to tell someone. He had listened to everything she had said the other day, would he listen again?

He was searching for her. He had no idea why but ever since the other day he had

felt the urge to just talk to her again.

She sat at her desk exhausted and bleary-eyed, she hadn't gotten much sleep again last night. The bags under her eyes were more pronounced today and her hair was getting even more untidy. She didn't mean for everything to keep getting on top of her like it did, but she was always so busy with one thing or another at work and then there was all her problems with Ron. Things seemed to creep up on her.

There was a gently knock on the wall of her cubical.

"Come in."

She sat up looking more like she had been working all day instead of daydreaming out of tiredness in her chair. Nothing prepared her for who she saw.

Draco Malfoy poked his head around the corner.

"Draco!...erm come in come in!" She flustered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I hope you don't mind...I asked someone where your cubical was." He sat down on the chair and faced her gingerly.

"Not at all. It's...it's good to see you again!"

The pair sat in silence for a long time, both not knowing what to say.

"I don't really know why I'm here Hermione. I'm sorry...I'm just stopping you from getting on with your work. I'll go." Draco made to leave stopping only when Hermione shouted for him to wait.

"Please. Stay. I've... I've actually been looking for you today. I thought you know...we could chat...like we did the other day." She felt a hot rush of warmth rise in her cheeks. Why was she saying this?

"Me too!" He blurted out but once the word had escaped his lips he looked uncomfortable.

They sat down again and began to chat about little things... things that didn't matter much, they both felt at total ease with one another which made them feel both excited but scared at the same time.

"So...how are things at home?" Draco asked looking directly into Hermione's tired eyes.

"Oh...not so great. Ron's still not working and it's becoming a bit hard to pay the bills. But it's alright we'll manage." She said, her voice filled with sadness. She knew that very soon they'd be getting the final reminder letters to pay all the bills, but what could she do... her wages were not nearly enough to pay everything. She couldn't go to her mum and dad again they'd bailed her out too many times before. And Ron's mum had to look after herself now Mr Weasely was gone.

She knew the situation was becoming desperate.

"You know....if you ever need any help, you can always come to me." He said quietly not wanting Hermione to think he was taking pity on her....he was but he didn't want _her_ to think that. She'd surely take offence and he didn't want that.

"You're very kind...but we'll manage!" she said straining a smile. "What about you? Seen anymore of your dad?"

"No... I've stopped going, didn't see the point anymore he didn't want to see me so why should I put myself out to accommodate him!" He said a little more aggressively than he planned.

"Do... do you ever get scared...that your life will be the same forever?" Hermione said staring out of her window a vacant expression on her face like she was more thinking out loud than actually having a conversation with someone.

"How do you mean?" Draco asked puzzled.

"That you'll spend every day doing the same thing... having the same routine day in day out.... nothing ever changing."

"Well, not really. I know things will change... everything changes in time. We just have to be patient!"

She regained herself and looked at him. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to leave now. It's been really good talking to you again." With that she rushed out tears filling her eyes.

Draco sat puzzled for a few minutes... shocked by what had just happened. They had just been talking normally. There was no need for her to get all upset. He scratched his head feeling a strange sensation in his stomach and it took a moment to realise he was worried about her.

He quickly decided to run after her.

Hermione had just reached the fire places preparing herself to go home. Draco breathlessly grabbed her arm.

"Hermione!? What's....." He stopped shocked by the tears cascading down her face.

"I'm sorry I really have to go home...please!" She hiccupped through tears.

"Please Hermione lets go somewhere and talk about this". He led her to a fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor" he shouted throwing the floo powder down .

Moments later they arrived at Draco's house. Draco lightly sat Hermione down on the couch and waited for her to begin to talk.

"Please Hermione... talk to me."

"You don't understand!... you say I have to be patient but I can't anymore!"

"What are you talking about" He asked puzzled.

"I can't wait for my life to change.... I need it to change now!!" She cried tears streaming from her face.

"I thought my life was going to be perfect. Me and Ron you know we were going to go travelling... proper travelling no magic! It was going to be great. We had so many plans but of course that all had to be put on hold you know because of Harry and everything! I didn't mind though...there were more important things happening. But now it's like...it feels like the end of the war was only weeks ago...when it's been two whole years since Harry died!" She wiped her sore eyes.

"I wish ... I wish I could have my boyfriend back. The boyfriend who I was so in love with I would have done anything for him. Instead I am the one who has to sit up with him every night as he lives it all over and over again in his dreams. I'm the one who has to comfort him and be strong for him because he can't cope... is it selfish for me to want him to let me grieve and for him to comfort me for a change?!"

She wiped her eyes, "Harry was my best friend too," she admitted quietly. Hermione sighed loudly like she'd just let everything that had made her feel so tired inside out and it felt good.

She sat back and dried her eyes on her sleeve.

"You're not selfish." Draco said simply placing his hand on hers.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Draco... thanks for listening. I'm sorry to have to be lumbering you with all my problems."

"Anytime." He said looking deep in her eyes so she would know he meant it.

The two sat on Draco's couch for a while quite content with each others company.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked...I'd love to know what u think so please review**

**Lots of love **

**R**

**xxxxxxxxx**

you'll never walk alone

l.f.c


	5. one drink

**Well back again after a lengthy absence from this story! … I hope I haven't left it too long that people have lost interest…I'd still love to know what you think. A****nd thanks for all the reviews I received for chapter 4. They made me smile :) **

**Happy reading**

**xxxxxxxx**

Hermione climbed into bed as quietly as she could that night. She had stayed at the Malfoy Manor for far too long and had not arrived home until very late.

Ron stirred slightly as she edged the covers over herself and she silently prayed he wouldn't wake. She really didn't know how she would explain coming in at such a late hour. As she lay there listening to him breathe in and out all she could think of was Draco. He had listened to everything…without a hint of the complaints she usually received from Ron whenever she tried to talk to him about anything.

She felt like a great weight had been lifted off her chest, finally she had told someone just how unhappy she was with everything. She felt calm and content for the first time and didn't feel like worrying about anything, not for that night at least. Slowly she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Ron, I'm going to be late… have you seen my file?" Hermione asked the next morning, desperately searching her desk.

Ron entered the room and Hermione knew at once he had other things on his mind than her file.

"Where were you last night?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" she replied, not taking her attention away from searching.

"You know what I mean," he whispered dangerously.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I did get in a bit late. I err… totally lost track of time at the office. You know they've got me doing three people's work… it's really not fair!" She laughed nervously.

"I'm not stupid Hermione… don't treat me like I am." With that he left room silently leaving Hermione feeling totally ashamed at herself for lying to him so obviously.

On entering the office Hermione was greeted the person she both desperately wanted to see and desperately wanted to avoid. Draco Malfoy.

"You left this at mine last night. I thought you might need it," he said smiling, holding Hermione's file in his hand.

"Oh thanks… I've been looking for this everywhere!" She smiled back.

"How do you feel about going for a drink tonight after work?" He asked, walking to her cubicle.

"Draco, I'd love to but… well the thing is I promised Ron I'd be home early today. Sorry." She turned away, hating the fact that she was making excuses to not see him.

"One drink! Come on, Weasley would never know! I promise I won't keep you out late." He laughed, trying to ease her clearly guilty conscience.

She couldn't help it… she wanted more than anything to go. The temptation of enjoying herself rather than arguing with Ron got the better of her. Again.

"One drink!" She smiled broadly.

They took their seats in the bar and as soon as they had sat down with their drinks they were talking with just as much ease as they had been the previous night. Hermione lost all thoughts of time as she listened eagerly while he explained everything he'd known about the war and what his father had done.

"I thought it was right, if father said it was ok then I believed him. I was a bit of a fool wasn't I?" He smiled weakly.

"I hate your dad." She stated very quietly but her words had an obvious strong meaning behind them.

"I know you do. I know what he did to Harry. I saw him before he left to go and fight that night. He told me that no matter what I was to protect my mum and that if I let anything happen to her he'd kill me himself." His eyes saddened, memories of his mother were the one thing Draco would try never to think about.

"She died didn't she?"

"Yeah," he admitted softly. "She was killed. I couldn't stop her wanting to fight… she was so determined my mum! It was probably the worst day of my life. Mum was dead in my living room and dad was taken to prison. I have _never_ felt more alone in my whole life. Of course he hasn't been able to forgive me for it since and constantly reminds me of how I failed him." Hermione could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"You couldn't stop her wanting to fight. I suppose your family had just as much a belief in what they were fighting for as us," she smiled reassuringly.

"Did your dad ever talk about the day Harry died?"

Darco went silent, suddenly seeming very interested in his fire whiskey.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. I know it's weird, I mean your dad murdered my best friend… hardly the greatest conversation," she laughed feebly but there was no trace of amusement of Draco's face.

"I'd like to think he never meant to kill Harry…" he trailed off seeing the look of utter disgust on Hermione's face.

"Never meant to? Draco I know he's your father but surely you can't believe that. Harry had won it…he'd battled and won it and then out of nowhere it was your dad that killed him… after all his hard work." Hermione's eyes filled with furious tears.

"Listen, I don't really want to talk about it anymore ok!" There was a defiant tone in his voice that plunged the conversation into silence.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered after a few minutes, "I didn't mean to be horrible."

"I'm sorry too," he answered quickly. " Perhaps we should call it a night? Ron will be waiting…"

"I think that's a good idea," Hermione said, visibly upset at how differently this evening had ended compared to the last.

Hermione entered the house to a very cold, quiet atmosphere. _He won't be that mad… I'm not even that late! _she tried to reassure herself but in reality she was only half an hour earlier than she has been the previous night.

She slipped into living room quietly, hoping to just sleep there for the night save risking waking Ron up. She needn't had bothered.

"Where have you been?" A voice from the pitch black whispered.

"Ron!"

**I hope you enjoyed please review**

**Lots of love**

**Rachel**

**xxxx**

**You'll never walk alone**

**L.F.C**

**( Champions League WINNERS!)**


End file.
